Traditional driver and fairway wood golf club heads are typically formed of steel or titanium alloys. For example, oversize driver heads, exceeding 300 cc in volume, are commonly formed of a titanium alloy such as Ti 6Al-4V. Many golfers particularly enjoy the aural and tactile feedback upon impact with a golf ball of club heads made of this lightweight yet strong alloy. Recent advances in club head design and materials have improved club performance, e.g., higher coefficient-of-restitution (COR), however, the resultant acoustic properties and vibrational responses can vary considerably from traditional club heads.
Although such clubs may provide improved performance, many golfers dislike the aural and tactile feedback they provide. As a result, some golfers continue to prefer traditional clubs. Attempts have been made to provide club heads to correct the acoustic properties and vibrational responses of modern clubs, often to the sacrifice of performance.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there is a need for a golf club head having a high COR and improved acoustic and tactile feedback. The present invention fulfills this need and others.